Good Morning Corduroy
Good Morning Corduroy is the third episode of Corduroy season 2 by Nelvana. Information This is the sequal to the previous episode McDonald's PlayPlace. Plot Write the second section of your page here. One morning the sun rose up Lisa woke up for a brand new day. Lisa came to Corduroy The Bear and said "Good Morning Corduroy". Corduroy The Bear woke up with a big smile with his Ronald McDonald pajamas and plush. And Lisa took a shower and got dressed up. And then Corduroy The Bear got dressed too. Lisa took off the Ronald McDonald pajamas and put on the green corduroy overalls with two buttons on Corduroy The Bear. And Lisa put the Ronald McDonald pajamas in the laundry so they will be clean for the next night. And then they went to the living room and Lisa's Mother was reading the morning news and found out that the person who gave the gift of banning South Park and bringing back the classic McDonald's and building a McDonald's with a big huge indoor PlayPlace to take over the South Park Studios which is me Patrick William Rich will be at IHOP (International House of Pancakes) for breakfast. And Lisa's mother was planning to go there for breakfast because I was there and Lisa and Corduroy The Bear agreed to go there. And they were off to other appartments to invite their friends to come for breakfast. And Lisa, her mother, and Corduroy The Bear, Moppy and his parents, and Mrs.Cho went to Lisa's school bus and off to IHOP. And one they got there they check in for a party and once they got there tables and chairs and ordered thier food and drinks they all enjoyed it. They all ordered a pancake breakfast with apple juices. After they ate their breakfast. I (Patrick William Rich) came and ate his pancake breakfast with apple juice. They were excited to see Patrick William Rich in person. They all came to him and say "Glad you are here Patrick". Lisa and her mother was so proud of the gift he has sent and so do as Moppy, Moppy's parents and Mrs.Cho. Corduroy The Bear loved Patrick William Rich very much because he was his friend from daycare at Future Generation. And Corduroy The Bear asked Lisa "Can he stay with you for couple of Days?" and Lisa said yes. Patrick William Rich said "I was planning to stay with you for couple of days and I am moving to Toronto Ontario with my friends from Sequoyah High School". That will be great said Lisa and Corduroy The Bear. And after breakfast Lisa and her friends and her mother and Corduroy The Bear went on Lisa's School bus. Patrick William Rich and his friends went on his school bus and followed Lisa her appartment. He went with them and first stop was Mrs. Cho. Patrick William Rich and his friends looked around and see Mrs. Cho's beautiful plants and her cat Kit. Mrs. Cho was home. And next stop was Moppy's home and they looked all around it and it was beautiful. And the final stop was Lisa and Corduroy The Bear's home which is Patrick William Rich and his friends would be staying at for a couple of days. And once inside Patrick William Rich and his friends went to Lisa's bedroom with Corduroy The Bear. And Corduroy The Bear said "This must be a music band I've always wanted to be in a music band" and he immagined himself in a music band playing music like Jimmy Buffett. And he loves the music. And back in real Patrick William Rich called Corduroy The Bear and ask for a piggy back ride. And Corduroy The Bear gave Patrick William Rich a piggy back ride and said "I'm must be a cowboy I've always wanted to be a cowboy". He immagined himself as a cowboy riding on a horse. And he was a good rider. And back in real Lisa Wanted to take a picture with Patrick Rich and his friends. And Corduroy The Bear wanted to be in the picture with his Ronald McDonald Plush. They smiled for the camera and Lisa shot the camera. Patrick Rich told Corduroy The Bear "this summer I'll be at the McDonald's that took over The South Park Studios making a show with Ronald McDonald and his friends for a lunch time presentation". Corduroy The Bear said "That's cool". He came to Lisa and asked "When Patrick William Rich goes to the McDonald's This summer May I go for lunch?" And Lisa said "Of course you can". And Corduroy The Bear said "Thanks Lisa" and he gave her a hug. And They all went to Patrick William Rich and told him that they all agreed to go to the McDonald's for Luch and he said "What a good pleasure Thank you". And Patrick William Rich did a group hug and they all lived happily ever after. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes